Kyrie
by Bannanerz
Summary: Alek leaves Chloe, but he didnt know she was pregnant with his child. What happens when he shows up 5 years later? Will he be forgiven? What has Chloe suffered through in his absence? Rated T just in case :
1. Chapter 1

**I know I havent written in a month, but this story just came to me!**

**Hope you enjoy !**

It had been almost 6 years since he left. He left us. He left me and his unborn daughter, which he had no knowledge about. I can only assume he was scared. So he left, he told Jasmine he was leaving, and he was gone.

Tomorrow is Kyrie Elsie King's 5th birthday. She is so excited for her big birthday party that will be held at our modestly sized house. She has met several Mai friends through Valentina and her "cousin" Jake, who is Jasmine and Jason's daughter.

Once I had Kyrie tucked in, I sat down on a big fluffy white couch, turned on the flat screen for the background noise, and thought.

However, my thinking was cut short by the doorbell. I sighed, but raced to get it, so that they wouldn't ring again and wake up my sleeping angel. I turned the handle and the door swung open to reveal a devastatingly handsome Alek.

He looked worn, sleep deprived, and nervous. "Alek?" I managed to fumble out of my mouth.

He looked down on me and breathed in with a hint of relief, "Chloe." We stood there looking at each other for God knows how long before he spoke again. "I, um… Can I come in?" Speechless, I nodded, and stood aside, allowing him to come in. I motioned for him to sit on the couch, and took a seat across from him.

"You left." I told him, making sure to keep all emotion out of my voice and face.

"I know." He sighed, defeated. "I was scared." I frowned. Scared of _what?_ Obviously he caught my confusion, and he continued. "You were so distant the last month or so, and I thought you didn't want me anymore." He paused. "Was I right? Were you sick of me? Did you not want me anymore?"

I wanted to laugh at him, but the seriousness of his face forced me not to. "You were dead wrong." His eyes, the pools of chocolate, widened, and then he looked ashamed with a hint of confusion. "Alek, I was preg…" I was then cut off by Kyrie, who I hadn't noticed snuck up right behind me, her stuffed dog clutched tightly to her chest.

"Mommy?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yeah baby girl?" I noticed that Alek look hurt. He thought I moved on.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"This," I sighed, bracing myself, "is your father." One moment she was in my arms, the next she was bolting in to his.

I saw Alek look at me, obviously shocked, then he settled, and wrapped his arms around her. A look of pure love came over him, and he planted a soft kiss on her head. What I would give for one of those.

**If you like it, review! **

**That might just get you another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the deal. For the NanoWrimo project, I did the same story, but with different characters. So, if you want me to upload that story, I will gladly do that. But I wont be changing the names, because this story is REALLY long. **

**Sorry! But I will totally upload my other story, and continue to write with that one. **

** Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know some of you are sad that I am not going to update this story anymore. I am terribly sorry, but I'm just not feeling it. However, I did upload a VERY long story called "The Old Spark" under Misc. Books, which is the same plot as "Kyrie" and "You Left", but with my own made up characters. I hope you like it, and once again I am so sorry!**

**Please read and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I wasn't going to upload anymore, but I was bored, and I have a lot of time, so here is another chapter! Hopefully I can upload a lot!**

Alek asked to put Kelsie to bed. When he did, we both left her room, and he closed the door softly.

"I, uh, guess I'm going to go now." He said.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

"What?" He asked, turning around.

"That's it?" I asked, nearing tears. " You come back. You meet your daughter, and you leave? You are in the heart of a little girl. She's not going to forget you, ever. But you leave and break her heart anyways?" I asked.

"You look like you are doing just fine on your own." He replied, turning to his car, and driving away.

I was in shock. He weaseled his way in to the heart of a little girl, and I was finally accepting that he was back, and he just left.

Again.

**Review if you want more! **


End file.
